


Oblivious

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi always gave Vanessa free coffee





	Oblivious

Usnavi would always give Vanessa her coffee for free 

Vanessa struggles with money so Usnavi understood

Usnavi always did that mainly because he liked her 

He’s always had the biggest crush on her 

There have been multiple opportunities in the past and the present where he could have asked her out 

Yet Usnavi was too chicken to follow through with any attempts made at doing so 

So the bodega owner remained an awkward timid person whom didn’t know how to flirt at all 

Vanessa always thought he gave her coffee on the house because they were close friends

Both were oblivious to each other’s feelings towards one another


End file.
